


let's marvin gaye and get it on

by officialangelcas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sugar Baby Liam, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialangelcas/pseuds/officialangelcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute liam loves his sugar daddy harry</p><p>or this prompt</p><p>there is a severe lack of sugar baby liam and I was hoping you could fill the void! like liam in soft over sized sweaters and nothing else. or liam trying (even though it's unnecessary) to "earn" his allowance. maybe with harry, physically feeling and being smaller and both getting off of that. or the one where liam looks like he ought to be the dom when in reality he loves being taken care of like a sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's marvin gaye and get it on

**Author's Note:**

> title from song marvin gaye by charlie puth  
> this isn't really my first fic by the way i orphaned the others

Liam slides down the stairwell railing in nothing but Harry's long gray jumper. He's happy that his boyfriend is finally home from a long day at the office. Harry works for a big corporation to which he is the owner of. He's extremely wealthy which is why when he started dating his younger boyfriend he insisted that Liam come live with him. Liam runs to Harry and hugs him tightly looking up at him. Liam isn't tiny but he is smaller than Harry. He may be a bit more built than Harry which is why people would be surprised to find out the Harry is the more dominant person in their relationship.

"Hi Harry," Liam says grinning. "Do I get my allowance today? I was so good last night."

"Not today, honey. You can have it tomorrow if you're good for me tonight," Harry says. "I'm making pasta and sauce tonight so why don't you go watch some tele while you wait. I'll  tell you when dinner is ready."

Liam shakes his head already down on his knees. "No daddy. Can't wait for you that long, need you now please, please."

Harry huffs looking away even though he's definitely convinced. "I don't know baby. I'm quite hungry and I had a long day at work."

Liam pouts and unzips Harry's jeans. "Please, I'll be so good I promise. I won't even gag I promise."

"Alright, I suppose if you're good," Harry says smirking.

Liam takes him in right away with no teasing because he's so eager. He's a cock slut really and Harry loves it. Harry moans pushing Liam down all the way. Liams moaning around Harry's length as well. He doesn't gag as he promised he wouldn't. Most of the time when he gags it's just for show; he doesn't have much of a gag reflex. Harry pulls on Liam's hair hard which only makes him suck harder.

"Such a good boy aren't you? Taking my cock so well," Harry says through gritted teeth. Liam swirls his tongue around Harry's cock and that nearly does it for Harry. "Alright baby, enough." Liam pops off with an obscene sound looking up at Harry with red cheeks. 

"Did I do well, daddy?" Liam asks in an innocent voice.

Harry responds by kissing him roughly biting his lip and getting that jumper off of him. He stop momentarily to get off his work clothes but he smirks getting an idea. He takes his tie and uses it as a blindfold for Liam. It's something Liam loves, not being able to see what Harry is giving him and just having to take it. Harry pushes Liam back onto the couch because there's not way either of them are going to walk up to the bed. Harry shoves his finger into Liam's mouth. "Get that real wet, baby. That's the only lube you'll be getting tonight. "

Liam nods and gets his finger as wet as he can. Harry pulls it out and shoves a finger inside Liam without warning. He frowns. "Why are you so loose? Did you finger yourself today? What are the rules, Liam?"

Liam puts his head down. "No touching till daddy gets home...but I was so horny. Needed you so bad."

Harry shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. You weren't good. You aren't getting your allowance tomorrow and you're being punished tonight." He removes his finger from Liam and takes his belt from the floor spanking Liam with it, hard. Liam whimpers and Harry huffs, "Start counting until you get to twenty."

Liam starts counting softly, "One, two, three..." By twenty Liam is moaning and Harry has had enough. Liam looks like such a slut like this.

Harry throws his belt onto the floor and speaks up. "Well you won't be needing any prep since you've done that to yourself already."

That's pretty much all the warning he gives before thrusting hard into Liam. Liam moans in pain and pleasure. Harry is relatively big and with no lube or preparation it hurts. Harry moans and fucks into him hard taking off  the blindfold seeing tear stains on his face from the spanking. "No coming until I say so or I'll spank you again," Harry nods.

Liam just moans in response giving a quick nod. "Please daddy, more," he begs.

He shakes his head as he speeds his thrusts. "Tonight's not about you is it? You were bad so you will come untouched, after me," Harry says sternly stifling a moan.

A minute later he comes inside of Liam then mumbles, "You can come, baby." Liam whines out a high pitched moan as his comes on Harry's chest and the couch.

Harry kisses him. "Alright baby, I'm going to make dinner you clean up the couch."

Liam smiles. " 'Kay love you daddy."

Harry blows him another kiss. "Love you baby."


End file.
